


Fictober-Dia 21- Cambiar es molestamente difícil

by No_time_for_names



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fictober 2019, M/M, Muggle Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Scorpius y Albus se mudan al mundo muggle.





	Fictober-Dia 21- Cambiar es molestamente difícil

-Albus no. -

-Albus sí. - replique ya molesto, levante mi barrita, llevamos horas haciendo esto. – Solo déjame hacer un hechizo y acabaremos más rápido. -

Scorpius rodo sus ojos, pero no siguió alegándome. Lo tome como un permiso. Finalmente, un hechizo para que el resto de nuestras cosas se desempacaran. Era un hechizo que usaba siempre en el mundo mágico, pero Scorpius quería que lo hiciéramos como los muggles, estaba muy comprometido en usar tan poca magia como pudiéramos mientras vivíamos aquí. Mientras las cosas se movían solas el miraba casi con tristeza como lo hacían.

-Deja de verme así, llevamos horas. -

-Lose, pero no quiero que alguien se dé cuenta. -

-Ya tenemos 18, firmamos para vivir aquí, incluso si un muggle se entera no pasa nada. Todo es legal. –

-Ya sé, no el tema legal, me gustaría vivir como los muggles de verdad, aprender de ellos de verdad. -

-Lo haremos, es nuestro primer día ya me acostumbrare a no usar magia para todo. -

Scorpius sonrió, me causaba unas mariposas en el estomago verlo tan feliz, me acerque a el para tomar sus manos, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro y nuestras narices se rozaban, Scorpius sonreía aún más. Me hacía tan feliz, nuestros labios se empezaron a rozar y no era nuestro primer beso, pero se sentía igual que la primera vez. Un sentimiento dulce y lleno de cariño.  
Estaríamos bien no necesitábamos de la hechicería para sentir magia.

Cambiar es molestamente difícil. No pensé que dejar de usar magia iba a costarme tanto trabajo y por como Scorpius peleaba con la cocina era obvio que el tampoco. Es decir, en el mundo mágico también cocinábamos, pero las cosas son más simples y si no usualmente algún adulto nos ayuda, pero ahora nosotros somos los adultos ahora y, ¡La cocina esta en llamas!  
Scorpius aventó una cubeta de agua a la estufa, la comida quedo incomestible, nos reímos 20 minutos sin parar, somos unos adultos terribles y muy inútiles sin magia. Pero al menos estamos juntos. Comimos en un restaurante esa tarde.

Después de algunos meses en el mundo muggle ya casi nos acostumbramos casi completamente a vivir sin magia, casi. La verdad es que cada momento con Scorpius es mágico de una manera única, a veces me gustaría quedarme toda la mañana viéndolo en la cama con esa paz que emana, me gustaría que supiera que cada momento que vivimos aquí, cuando aprende algo nuevo de este mundo, cuando hacemos nuevos amigos, cualquier cosa que lo haga sonreír me hace el hombre mas feliz de este mundo y de cualquier otro.

Me alegra haber escogido estar aquí con él, hace uno año cuando visitamos la ciudad con su padre, el viaje en donde nos hicimos novios, el viaje por el que estuve castigado casi 8 meses, él se quedó enamorado del mundo muggle todo nuestro último año en Hogwarts el solo hablaba de volver, quería deshacerse de las presiones que teníamos en el mundo mágico tirar todo y tener un nuevo comienzo, no me arrepentía de venir aquí, no me gustaría perderme uno solo de sus momentos de felicidad.

No ocupamos magia para ser felices, solo para cocinar.  
Miraba a Scorpius en la cocina cantaba levemente una canción que estaba de moda en el mundo muggle mientras movía su barrita para cocinar, no importa donde este siempre y cuando este con él soy feliz.


End file.
